JackiePonyboy's adventure
by twilightseriesisadrug2me
Summary: What happens when an unexpect Soc Girl wants to be a greaser? What will the Greaesrs think of having a soc living with them


**Chapter one: Pony's point of view**

"Why haven't you been paying attention in my class Mr. Curtis?" Mr. David said after class.

"Nothing. I just have a lot on my mind." I said.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No thank you."

"Ok," he said. "Well if you need to talk, I'll be here."

"Thanks."

As I was walking, I heard someone call my name.

"Pony."

I didn't know who it was at first, but as she got closer, I knew who she was.

"Hey Jackie." Jackie is the only girl in the Greasers. Even though she is a girl, she is tough and tuff. "What up."

"Nothing. I was just wondering if you wanted to walk home with me."

"Better safe then sorry." Jackie was a grade higher then me. She was tall and skinny. She had blonde hair and light freckles. She had the arm of a 20 year old male. I should know because I was the one to test her out. Even though she lived in the west side

she would rather be Greaser then a Socs because she thinks Socs are snooty and mean.

"Ok," she said. "Get your stuff." I went to get my stuff. It took me awhile. I met up with her again.

"Geez you are one slow puppy."

"Thanks I think." We both let out a chuckle.

We walked home in silence for a few blocks.

"Greaser, what up." I ignored the loser Socs. His name was Brandon. He was in the same grade as Jackie. He was a total jerk. He got his switch blade out.

"Leave him alone," Jackie said.

"Having your girlfriend stick up for you?" he said. "That is pretty sad."

"She's not my girlfriend," I said frustrated.

Jackie hit him in the jaw. We started running home towards my house because they were after us.

"Good hit," I said.

"Thanks."

After three blocks, they stopped chasing us and started cussing us out.

"That was a close one," she said.

We arrived home.

"Soda, Darry! Where are you guys?"

"Up here," said Soda.

"I brought Jackie."

"Ok," said Darry.

"Want a drink?" I asked Jackie.

"I'll take a coke."

I went to the fridge and pulled out two cokes.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Hey," Darry said. "I want you to stay home. I heard there was a rumble down the street."

"Can Jackie stay?"

"Sure. Why not."

"Thanks," Jackie said.

"No problem."

Darry left for work.

"Tell me about your family."

"Ok. My brother was Bob," she started to tear up. "When I got the news, I was pretty shaken up about it. So I hated you guys for awhile. But when I went to the trial and heard all the things about him, I started hating the Socs because of my god awful brother. I hate people who treat other badly. So I wanted to be a Greaser because you guys fight in defense, not for fun."

I started thinking about Dally, but I couldn't tell her that or she would leave.

"And my parents hate each other and me."

"Sorry," I had to choke it out. She got a happy look on her face.

"Don't be. Not your fault. I just really hate my parents," she said "I better be going."

"You can't remember. There was a rumble."

"Oh, yeah, right." She sat back down

"Can you wait till Darry or Soda gets home?"

"When will that be?"

"I don't know," I said. "I think Soda gets home at eight."

"I really got to get home." She stood up real fast.

"Can you just wait?"

"No, my dad is going to beat me if I don't get home by five." She ran out the door. The west side of town was like a ten minute walk. There was no way she could get home.

A couple hours, later, when Soda was home, there was a knock on the door. I went and opened it.

"Pony!" Jackie came in and started crying. Her face was bleeding and her arms were all bruised.

"What happened?" I asked scared.

"It's all my fault. I was walking and got jumped by a Socs." By now I was hugging her. She was like a sister to me. "I went home and thought my dad would give me mercy, but then he started beating me. Pony, I'm scared to death."

"It's ok," I said. "What did the Socs do to you?"

"First they taunted me. Then I hit one of them and they pinned me down and started playing with me. I was scared. Then I ran home and then my dad started beating me. This was all my dad's fault."

"Your mom?"

"She's scared of my dad."

We just sat there hugging each other for about five seconds.

"What's the matter?"

"I got abused," Jackie said. She ran and hugged Soda.

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" Soda said.

"Whatever I can do to stay away from the damn idiot," she said.

Jackie went to the couch and sat down. That second Darry came in.

"Hey Jackie," he said.

Jackie just looked at him with a mad face.

He pulled me in to the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Darry said.

"She got jumped then she went home and her dad started hitting her."

"Is she staying here tonight?"

"I guess."

"Alright."

Darry walked in the living room and sat next to her. He gave her a big hug and said "You're always welcomed here."

"Thanks Dar," she said

"No problem sis," he said. "You're part of the family now."

She let out a smile from ear to ear.

"You can sleep in my room."

"Thanks."

"Take her upstairs and let her get washed up."

I took her up the stairs. "Here is the bathroom and down there is Darry's room."

"Thanks."

**Chapter two: Jackie's point of view**

Ouch. I touched the bruises on my arms. The worst bruises I've ever gotten. My face was bleeding. I tried to find the cut. That is an experience I never want to get in. I could hardly move.

I turned on the shower. It wasn't hot, but it was good enough for me. I lathered my hair. Blood mixed in with the soap.

"OW!" I yelled. I found the cut. It was still bleeding. I got out of the shower. There was a note saying these are clean clothes. They were Darry's so it looks gigantic on me. But it was warm. I used my other clothes as a rag to clean my head.

I opened the door and walked out.

"Darry," I yelled.

"Down here."

"I think I need to go to the hospital."

I was downstairs.

"Let me look at it." He examined the cut on my head. "I think you do need to go to the hospital."

"I'll take her," said Soda.

"I've got it Soda," Darry said. "Let's get in the car."

Darry and I went to the car. I still had my shirt rag on my head.

"How did that happen?" Darry asked.

"When the Socs jumped me."

The car was silent for awhile.

"What did they do to you?" Darry asked.

"Well," I was hesitant. "Well they jumped me and pinned me down and started call me names and being stupid."

"Socs are stupid, damn idiots."

A few minutes later, we made are way to the hospital. We were walking in. The emergency room got right to me and put me in an ugly room. It was a burnt orange and had no fun to it. The room is not a relaxing place.

"Hello," the ER doctor said. "What happened here?"

I looked hesitant at Darry.

"Umm… I fell and cracked my head."

"Do you know the date today?"

"November 4, 1967."

"Do you have blurred vision, pain?"

"Just my head," I pretty much yelled.

"We are going to give you some medicine that might make you drowsy," Doctor said. "Is that alright with you um… brother?"

"Yes sir," Darry said.

"Ok. Well the nurse will give you the medicine."

The nurse came in and gave me some pills to take. I swallowed them.

After about 10 minutes, I fell asleep from the medicine.

A few hours later, I woke up to see Pony, Darry, and Soda huddled around my bed.

"Where am I?" I tried to get up, but Darry told me to stay down.

"You got attacked by the Socs and busted your head open," Soda said.

"Oh." I still felt drowsy.

"Doctor said you have an infection and that you lost a lot of blood."

"Where?" I asked confused. I still don't remember where I am or what happened.

"You're at the hospital," Soda said. I saw Ponyboy walk out.

"Where is he going?" I asked.

"I don't know," said Darry.

I tried to get up but Darry wouldn't let me. "I need to talk to him." I pushed past Darry. I almost fell back. Darry caught me.

"I've got it." I walked out into the hall way. "Pony?"

"Right here." I could tell he was crying.

"What's the matter?

He just shook his head and wiped his tears off.

I gave him a hug.

"I'm thinking about Johnny," he said sad.

"It's ok to think about them. When my grandpa died, I would cry and cry. But now I can talk about him without crying. It's ok." I gave him a hug.

"But it is so hard," he said crying.

"I know it is," I said. "But it will come soon enough."

"What's the matter?" Sodapop said.

**Chapter 3: Pony's Point of view**

"Nothing," I said wiping the tears off my face.

"Jackie, you better get back in here."

"Ok," Jackie said. She was walking back to the room. I didn't like crying in front of girls, but Jackie is different. She is like my sister. I felt comfortable crying in front of her. I walked in to the room

I expected somebody to ask why I left, but I guess Jackie already told them.

The doctor came in. "I guess you want to go home today don't you?"

"Not really." Jackie said sarcastic.

"Ok. Well I want you to take it easy for awhile. No physical contact." As he said that, he looked at Soda. "I want you to get a lot of fluids in your body."

"Ok," Jackie said like she already knew those things. She got up and got her clothes.

"Get out," She told all of us. We obeyed before she had a conniption.

"Hey Darry," I said.

"Yeah?"

I thought about it for minute "Never mind." I couldn't choke it out that I liked Jackie. I want some body I can trust to tell.

She came out in Darry's clothes.

"Ready," she said.

"Ok, let's get out of here," said Darry.

It was a silent walk to the car.

Soda helped her in the car. I got in the car next.

"I'm tired," Jackie said. "I don't know why."

"Because you are still recovering," Pony said.

It was silent all the way home.

When we got home, Darry carried Jackie to Darry's room.

"Hey Soda," I said.

"What," Soda said.

"I was wondering if you liked someone who might not like you back."

"Yeah, of course. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Your sleeping on the couch," said Soda.

"Fine," I said. I don't like to argue with Soda. I love him and I don't like to fight. But Darry on the other hand. I didn't like fighting with him, but I can't help it. He just sometimes blows up at me and I blow back. It's not as bad as a few months ago.

I lie on the couch and fell right asleep.

**Chapter 4: Jackie's Point of View**

I woke up early in the morning. I didn't want to be the first one up, so I just stayed in. I had a horrible head-ach and was still really tired.

"Hey Jackie," said a few hours later to wake me up.

"Yeah," I said still tired.

"Someone's at the door."

I got up to go downstairs. It was my dad.

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"Well I followed you."

"Why would you do that?"

"I wanted to see where you were going."

"Stop playing nice guy," I said feeling comfortable with myself with Darry and Soda around the corner. "I know you and you are a jerk."

"I want to make it up to you."

"I don't want you to. You beat me kick me. Verbally abuse me too. I can't stand you. I don't need your love. Have these people. My new family, Darry, Soda and Pony."

"What stupid names," he said smirking.

"Do not make fun of them jerk."

"Your coming home with me."

"Who said?"

"I did. Now come on."

"Make me."

"I will," he said. He grabbed my arm and yanked me toward the door. I tried to make him let go. He punched me in the arm.

"Darry please help." I screamed.

Darry came in. He grabbed me and punched my dad in the face.

"You do not mess with anybody in this family. If you come to my house again, I am calling the cops," he said with sincerity.

"I will mess with her if I want to. She is my daughter, and she is coming with me." He grabbed my arm, but Darry and I both pulled away.

"I am not gong with you," I said half scared.

"Get out of my house now," Darry said.

"Fine. I will leave, but this is not over." He left the house.

I hugged Darry for a long time.

At that moment, Dally walked in.

"Who was that spas?"

"Jackie's dad," Darry said. I started sobbing. Dally didn't particularly like me. He thought I was a nuisance to the gang. I had more right then he did to be in this group.

"Oh," Dally said. "Do you want me to beat him up?"

"No, I just want you to leave him alone," I said.

"That is no fun," he said. "Where's Pony?"

"Upstairs."

"Pony!" Dally yelled. "Get your ass down here."

"Where you guys going?" Darry asked.

"Movie, want to come any of you."

"Can't. Movies bore me," soda said.

"You Jack."

"Sure." I said.


End file.
